A beautiful night in Rome Enrique one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another quizilla one shot. This time it's of Enrique. Enjoy. EnriqueXYou


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Enrique one shot for the quizilla user Talaz-Chick. I wrote this when I was in Rome. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**A beautiful night in Rome  
(Enrique one shot)  
**

You admire the fountain in front of you. The Trevi fountain is one of the most known fountains in Europe. The sound of the splashing water and the talking of the tourists fill your ears. You let out a light sight. It's still early in the morning and you just finished eating breakfast at the hotel. You turn and walk back to your room which is only a hundred feet from the fountain. You brush your teeth before you go to see the Collosseum. A little later you're walking true the small streets of Rome, with a map in your hands, a classic tourist. You giggle a little of the though as you search your way true the map and streets to find the Collosseum. Just as you're about to turn another corner someone comes running at you, making you both fall to the ground.

"Hey can't you see where you're going!" The guy who ran you down gets on his knees and stares at you. When he sees you he looks surprised at you.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you ok Miss?" He hurries on his feet and helps you up.

"Yeh I'm fine." You reply. He bends down, picks up your map and hands it to you.

"I'm really sorry." He says.

"It's ok, really." You take the map and give him a light smile.

"Why are you running anyways?" You ask. He laughs.

"Oh just getting away from some boring guys. My name's Enrique. What's yours?" He asks

"My name's ____" you reply.

"That's a beautiful name." He gives you a smile and you blush a little.

"You're cute when you blush. So you're a tourist huh?! Want me to show you around in Rome?" He asks. You light up.

"That would be great."

"Alright, then let's see the Collosseum first since we're so close to that anyways." He takes your hand and starts leading you true the streets of Rome.

* * *

The whole day you have fun with Enrique, looking at all the famous buildings in Rome. You see the Colloseum and laugh of Enrique's imitation of a gladiator. You see the church and are amazed by the great view on the top. And many other stunning things. You're sitting on a little restaurant eating pannini (1) for lunch.

"Hey _____ I totally forgot, do you blade?" Enrique asks. You look a bit surprised, but smile.

"Of course." You say.

"Want a match?" he asks. A little later you stand ready by a beydish.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" You both shout. You launch your blades into the dish, and circle around each other then slam together. Enrique is very powerful, but you manage to hold at least a little while. But in the end he knocks you out, without really struggling. You sight and pick up your blade. He comes over to you with a smile.

"That was a good match." He says.

"Not really, you beat me easily." You give him a weak smile.

"Oh don't think about it. I'm one of the European champions, if you had beaten me you would have had that title." He smiles and you feel a bit better.

"I know what will make you get in a better mood. Let's go on shopping." He says. You laugh.

"Yeh that sounds fun."

* * *

Later you're standing by the Trevi fountain again with bags of new stuff.

"I had a great time Enrique, thank you so much." You say smiling brightly.

"I also had a great time ______. But let us end this day the best way possible." You look curious at him.

"Let me invite you to dinner." He says. A wide smile spreads across your face.

"I would like that." You say.

You take a look in the mirror. You're wearing one of the outfits Enrique gave you earlier. Then you hurry out of the hotel and find Enrique waiting. He looks at you with big eyes.

"Wow you look great, that outfit really fits you." You blush and thank him. Then he takes your hand and leads you to the restaurant. You eat traditional Italian pasta and it's great. You talk and have fun and when you're done he asks if you want dessert.

"Can't we take a walk and buy ice cream instead?" You ask, to full to eat dessert right away. He smiles.

"Sure we can."

* * *

A little later you're walking around the streets looking at the couples passing you as you eat your ice cream. You end up sitting in front of the Trevi fountain talking.

"Thank you for everything Enrique. I had a great time." You say smiling.

"Me too _____." He replies. Both of you are quiet for a moment. Then you notice him leaning closer, then he kisses you on the cheek. A deep red spreads across your face. Shyly you give him one back, making a wide smile and light red come over his face.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

1. Pannini is a baguette with different kind of stuffing, a south Europe thing, it's really good

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
